This study will seek to determine (1) whether in men with hypogonadotropic hypogonadism, as defined conventionally by decreased testosterone secretion in the setting of inappropriately low LH secretion, is accompanied by altered FSH secretion and (2) whether men with decreased sperm production but normal testosterone secretion is accompanied by altered FSH secretion.